College
by Astarte-Darkstar
Summary: House has a new case, and help from a college student just getting the hang of being a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own House, it would be cool, but I dont.**

* * *

Dr. Wilson leaned around the doorframe and looked at House who was playing his game boy. "Are you coming?" Wilson asked.

Coming where?" House asked not even bothering to look up from the screen.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Too Cuddy's office, for the meeting."

"What meeting?" House asked pressing a few more buttons.

"The one where we decide whether or not to let the nurses stone you," Wilson replied trying not to get angry at House's childish behavior.

House finally looked up from the game, "Seems a little harsh don't you think." He pulled himself up and stuffed the game boy in the pocket of his coat.

"You would know what the meeting was about if you had come to the one we had three weeks ago," Wilson pointed out as the walked toward the elevator

"I don't need to go too the meetings," House replied as he pushed the elevator button with the tip of his cane, "You tell me everything."

Wilson smiled, "I didn't tell you about this one."

"True," House reasoned, "which means that there is something I wont agree with going on."

Wilson frowned as House led the way through the clinic, "So why are you coming?"

House turned as he pushed the door to the office open, "She promised me a week off Clinic duty if I did." House then slammed his cane against the side of Cuddy's desk causing her too look up in aggravation. "I'm here, can I leave now?"

Cuddy glared at House, "Not unless you take your student back with you."

House stopped, "My what."

Cuddy stood and began to shuffle through the papers on her desk, "As you know this is a teaching hospital, and as such we do have to teach occasionally."

"When was I going to be told this," House demanded in mock affrontery.

Cuddy continued as though he had not spoken, "For a week we are going to host some college kids who plan to be doctors."

"What sort of freaks are they?"

"We're going to give them a chance to see what it would be like to be real doctors," Cuddy concluded.

There was total silence in the room for all of about ten seconds before House spoke, "What make you even begin to think I'd be okay with this?"

Cuddy smiled, "Because you get a month and a half off clinic duty if you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own House, kind of a bummer**.

* * *

Geri sat in the Clinic of Princeton Plainsbourgh Teaching Hospital with her fellow college students Jane and Lon. The three of them had arrived an hour before they were supposed to and Dr. Cuddy had asked them to wait while she had cleared up a few more meetings.

The three of them looked up when the door of Cuddy's office swung open and a tall man with a cane and a brunette doctor walked out. The two men talked to each other for a second, and then the tall one shouted, "Geri Harris."

Geri stood up and walked over to him denim bag swinging off her shoulder. House looked down at her and frowned, "My name is Doctor House and for the next week I am your god, understand."

"Yes sir," Geri replied a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

House glared at her, "Let's go."

Wilson watched for a moment as House led the girl to the elevator before turning to Geri's companions. "Jane Williams?"

Jane stood, "That's me."

Wilson smiled kindly and shook her hand, "I'm Dr. Wilson, and you'll be working with me this week." He turned to the boy, "You must be Lon Curtis."

"Yes," he replied as he also shook Wilson's hand.

"Dr. Cuddy is waiting in her office," He told Lon.

The boy grabbed his backpack and started for the door then turned and waved at Jane before going in.

"Shall we," Wilson asked gesturing toward the door.

"Let's go," Jane answered grabbing her purse and heading out the door, she could already tell this was going to be one interesting week.

* * *

**AN: I know that this is another short chapter but the next one will be longer. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House**

* * *

"How many of you knew about this before I did?" House asked pushing open the doors to the conference room.

Chase, Cameron, and Forman all raised their hands without even bothering to look up and see what House was talking about.

"Well now you're all in trouble," House observed, "Team this is Geri, Geri this is the team."

"Foreman."

"Cameron"

"Chase."

Geri smiled, "Hi."

"She doesn't care," House said bluntly.

Cameron frowned at him, "Why do you think that?"

"Because she's going to grow up to be just like me," House pointed out as if were the most obvious thing in the world then headed into his office.

_God, I hope not_, Geri thought as she followed him.

House pointed to the couch, "You sit there."

Geri shrugged off her bag and sat then looked around the room. The first things she noticed were the slinky, yo-yo, and various tennis balls across House's desk, all things she had on her own shelves in her dorm room. She noticed the red mug, the i-pod stereo, and the miniature TV on the shelf.

House looked at her for a moment then sighed, "Look Cuddy wants us to spend the rest of the afternoon talking about ourselves, and getting to know each other. But in all reality, I just don't give a crap. So what do you say we just switch on our i-pods and be really quiet."

"Alright," Geri said, _fantastic idea_.

* * *

Jane and Wilson had fallen into conversation easily, chatting about anything from why Jane wanted to be a doctor (she wanted to help people) to their favorite movies. Now Wilson was giving her a tour of the hospital and checking in on a few of his patients and introducing his protégé to them.

He walked into room H210 and smiled at it's occupant a 8 year old with a tumor growing on her spinal column. "Hello Katy, how are you feeling today," Wilson asked as he looked at the clipboard at the foot of the girl's bed.

"Tired," mumbled the girl.

Wilson then turned to her mother, "Have her blackouts gotten any better?"

Mrs. Davis nodded her heard, "a little but she's been so groggy since they switched her medication, is there anything you can do for her?"

"Not if we want her blackouts to get better," Wilson told the anxious mother.

Katy looked over at Jane and smiled, "Hi."

Dr. Wilson smiled, "This is Miss Jane Williams she is going to be assisting me for the next few days."

"Are you certain that's a good idea," Mrs. Davis asked, "I don't want to question your judgment but…"

"Jane is one of the top students at Johns Hopkins University, the best medical school in the country," Wilson explained. "She wouldn't be here if she weren't the best."

Mrs. Davis nodded but still didn't look assured. Katy crinkled her forehead, "If you aren't a doctor why are you in a hospital?"

"I'm here as a school trip," Jane explained to the young girl. "I'm learning what being like a real doctor is going to be like."

"Is it fun?"

Jane grinned, "I don't know yet it's only my first day."

Wilson glanced at his watch, "Well we have to be going, lots to do yet." He placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and steered her from the room. "Break room is just around the corner here," Wilson told her, "Any down time you have you'll probably spend here or with your friends," he told her as he pushed the door open.

House looked up from the fosse-ball table for a moment when the door opened and Geri scored a goal.

House glanced at her, "Doesn't count I was distracted."

"Whatever you say," Geri replied._ Bull._

Wilson glared at House, "What are you doing?"

"Winning," House replied, "but only barely, she's pretty good."

"She should be," Jane said giving her friend a quick hug, "She's the best fosse-ball player in our dorm."

"Well considering that I'm the best fosse-ball player in the hospital this can only get more interesting," House told her, "Besides I've got twenty something yeas of practice on her."

_Twenty something years to get old and slow,_ Geri thought.

"We were supposed to be getting to know our students today," Wilson snapped at House.

"That's boring," House argued. "Besides she's only going to be here for a week, it's not like were going to be bestest fwiends forwever."

Wilson rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip, "Believe it or not House how you act around this kid is going to affect her for life, you are her role model."

"Like a Super hero," House asked, "Cool."

Wilson sighed, "Do you know how impossible you are to talk to?"

"No."

"Just play the game," Wilson said defeated.

House grinned, "You hear that Geri, we now have permission from Dr. Wilson to play fosse-ball."

Geri smiled, "Well that's nice." _Remind me again why we needed it?_

Wilson collapsed onto one of the couches as the game started up again. "I'm worried about your friend," he told Jane.

"Why," Jane asked.

"House is so stubborn," Wilson explained, "it's impossible to reason with him some days. It's like trying to convince a snake not to bite."

Jane smiled, "I'd be worried too, if Geri weren't the same way."

Wilson looked at the girl and House each of them intent on winning the game as if trying to prove something, "This could be interesting."

* * *

After talking for almost two hours alternatively with people on the phone and Lon, Dr. Cuddy was ready for a break. So the two of them had headed for the break room, however when they arrived they were met with anything but relaxation.

"What is going on in here," Cuddy asked seconds after the door opened revealing House and Wilson on one side of the fosse-ball table and Jane and Geri on the other side.

"Frat party," House said without hesitation, "did you bring the keg?"

Cuddy glared at him for a moment, "Have you even spoken to your student House?"

"Of course I did," House said, "we talked for hours, we even painted our toenails, mine are pink."

"Fine," Cuddy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted one eyebrow. "Why does she want to be doctor?"

House looked at Geri for a moment and took a wild guess, "Because she's a good and caring person."

Jane stifled a giggle, and Geri rolled her eyes. _BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! Oh I'm sorry but that is incorrect, thanks for playing._

Cuddy just shook her head, "House I don't want to see you right now go to your office, and remember the taxi will be here in half an hour to take the students to their hotel."

"Come on Robin we've been banished to the bat-cave by Alfred," House told Geri as he grabbed his cane and led the way out of the break room.

_Holy boredom Batman!_ Geri thought as she followed House mentally punching her palm.

Cuddy watched them leave and sighed, "I'm having serious doubts about him teaching her anything."

Wilson smiled, "I don't know to me it sounds like they have similar personalities, better that he has someone who isn't going to cry when he insults them."

Lon turned to Jane, "Dr. House is like another Geri?"

"That's what I've gathered," Jane told her friend.

"Isn't that the start of the apocalypse," Lon asked. Jane shrugged.

* * *

"Right kid this is how it's going to be," House told Geri as they walked into his office. "Tomorrow you show up in a plain tee shirt, button down shirt over that, and jeans."

"Umm, Ok." _Do I need a cane too?_

House glared at Geri for a second, "And whatever it is your stopping your self from saying go ahead and say it because I'm not going to stop myself."

"It's that obvious huh?" Geri said grabbing her i-pod off the desk and shoving it into her bag.

"Yeah."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for waiting so long between updates. I'm so sorry but I've had school projects, a busted computer, several days of writers block, and when I finally get it typed our internet is acting funny and wont let me on. As always R&R! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own House, it would be awesome, but I just dont.**

* * *

The next morning Lon, Jane, and Geri arrived at 9 o'clock sharp despite the fact that Geri had attempted to bribe the cab driver into taking them to a coffee house. Armed with steaming hot beverages and a sense of direction they hadn't had the day before they each made their way to the offices of their mentors.

When Lon step into Cuddy's office she was on the phone, she beckoned him in and gestured for him to sit. At Wilson's office Jane was greeted cheerfully and asked to have a seat. However when Geri reached House's office, he wasn't there.

"Perfect," Geri mumbled under her breath wondering what she should do.

"He doesn't usually show up till about ten," said a voice behind her and Geri turned to face Cameron.

"So do I just get free time or what," the girl asked still cranky from being dragged out of bed an hour before she usually was.

Cameron smiled, "Come on in here, you weren't properly introduced to the rest of the team."

Geri followed Cameron back into the conference room and did her best to smile at everyone without the proper amount of caffeine rushing through her veins.

Foreman looked at Geri's clothes and frowned, "New school uniform?"

Geri sighed and told him what she had told her friends, "He told me to wear it and I didn't question it," the truth was she had wanted to piss Lon off.

"Why not," Chase asked, "it doesn't exactly match what you were wearing yesterday."

Geri grinned, "Well obviously." She laughed inwardly because the way she was dressed today was more like she usually did.

"You need to stand up to House," Forman told the girl, "otherwise you won't make it through the week."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

House arrived at 10:05, Cuddy was waiting by the reception desk arms crossed and her foot tapping on the tile. "You're late," She told him.

"Had to set my hair," House told her.

"Your student has been here since nine," Cuddy pointed out.

"Well that'll teach her to show up early," House said as he tried to get around Cuddy.

She steeped in front of him and handed him a file.

"What's this?"

"Thirty-one year old male admitted because of a seizure he has no history of neurological problems," Cuddy told him.

"So," House asked, "do a CT scan and leave me alone."

"We already did," Cuddy said handing the films to House, "He's clean, no tumors no abnormalities, nothing."

"Again I don't care," House argued, "it's boring."

"Take the case," Cuddy told him. "I don't care if it's boring, you need to let Geri see what it is you do."

House yanked the file from Cuddy, "This kid is more trouble than she's worth."

"And now she's your problem," Cuddy told him flatly as she headed back towards her office.

When she entered the room Lon looked up at her, "Did he take the case?"

"After much kicking and screaming, yes," Cuddy sighed and collapsed into her chair.

"That's amazing," Lon said, "I cant get Geri to do anything unless she actually wants to."

"You have to be firm, a leader," Cuddy said and grinned, "and when that doesn't work, bribe them."

* * *

House pushed open the door to the conference room and hung the films on the light board. "Luke, tell me what this is."

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman looked at each other trying to figure out who 'Luke' was. Geri rolled her eyes, "Well Yoda, it looks like a brain."

"Wrong," House snapped, "Three years of college and this is what I get. It is a picture of a brain. If you want to see an actual brain we can go down to the morgue and cut up a dead person, but that isn't going to help us diagnose this guy." He tossed the file onto the table and popped a pill. "Thirty-one, male, admitted because of a seizure, what do we do?"

Geri shrugged, "CT scan and get a patient history?"

"How," House asked.

"I think the preferred method is a MRI machine," Geri said.

House looked at Geri for a moment, then turned to Cameron. "Go do the history, and take the girl with you."

Cameron scooped up the file and left the room with Geri only a few steps behind her. House turned to the remaining doctors, "Well what do you think of her."

"I cant believe you told her to wear that," Foreman observed, "Cuddy will have your head when she finds out."

"Any slightly more chipper remarks Chase?"

Chase stirred his coffee, "Her sense of humor is a lot like yours, but she's not as cynical as you."

"Fifty bucks says I can change that in one week," House grinned.

Foreman turned angrily to House, "You're betting on whether or not you can warp her mind in a week!?!"

"If you don't think I can do it take the bet," House said not caring.

"You're on."

* * *

"Do you remember Katy from yesterday?" Wilson asked Jane.

"Yes," Jane said in confusion.

"She's about to go into surgery," Wilson explained, "as a rule I usually watch when a patient is in the OR, do you want to come with me?"

Jane nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Wilson gestured for her to follow him and headed toward the operating rooms.

Jane followed him inwardly cringing. She really wanted to be a doctor, it had been her dream ever since she had broken her leg in the third grade, the ER doctor had been so nice and young Jane had loved the idea of helping people. She just hated the sight of blood. Now she had agreed to watch a surgery, there was no way she was going to be able to manage it without fainting.

As they entered the observation room above the operating table Wilson saw Jane's clenched jaw, "Is something wrong."

Jane tried to unclench and shook her head then turned to face the window.

Wilson cast a doubtful look at his student and then nodded to the surgeon.

Below them the surgeon saw the gesture and made the first incision.

* * *

"Is there any history of cardiac problems in your family?" Cameron asked.

James Braun shook his head, "No, both of my parents were perfectly healthy until the day they died."

Geri was bored. She and Cameron had been down here for thirty minutes asking questions to this man and as far as Geri could tell his life had been lived with one of those perfect family's from a fifties TV show, trips to important historical sites every summer and all.

"How about any cancer," Cameron asked.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that," Mr. Braun asked

Cameron frowned and repeated the question a little louder.

"I still can't understand you," Mr. Braun told her.

Geri cocked her head to the side and frowned, it sounded as if he had slurred his last word.

Cameron repeated herself again still louder.

"I cant see out of my left eye," the man said panicking. The slur was now more definite and Mr. Braun pushed himself out of his chair. Half a second later he was on the ground unconscious, and Cameron was calling for a nurse.

* * *


End file.
